


Princessa, It's cold outside

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Memes, Stupid Crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Trini's displays her Brand of Affection
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Princessa, It's cold outside

Kimberly *shivering*: Baby I'm cold.

Trini *Taking off her coat and wrapping it around Kim*: Of fucking coarse you are. I told you in was gonna be in the 40's today but did you listen to me? Of fucking course not! 

*Takes out a beanie from her pocket and forces it onto Hart's head* 

Trini: You never fucking listen too me! No no no you were just dead fucking set on wearing a crop top and skinny jeans! 

*Unzips her backpack and pulls out a scarf, wrapping it around her girlfriend*

Trini: "Babe we are Super Heros!" you exclaimed "Don't you know we are immune to a little chill" you mocked!

*takes out a pair of gloves and unravels them over Kimberly's hand before producing a second even fluffier coat and enveloping her girlfriend in it*

Trini: Well? You got anything to say for your self or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?

Kimberly *Who has been starring at Trini with heart eyes this entire exchange*: You are so so incredibly gorgeous when your bossy.


End file.
